pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusion Forest! Zorua and Gardenia Town!
Lost in Illusion Forest Here Jason was. He had made it into Illusion Forest. Looking around, he wondered if he was in the right place. The place looked...well... deserted. There was almost no trace of a Pokémon, or even a trainer. And what that man had said earlier "if" he makes it out. Why "if". He walked around and saw a sign. It read: WARNING: BEWARE OF BEEDRILL! "Oh great, Beedrill." He muttered. "What do I do now..." He started walking but tried to make sure he was a silent has possible. Lurking behind him was a small Pokémon, an Eevee. It giggled and proceeded to follow him at a slow pace. Jason sighed. "Something about this place disturbs me." He looked down at Snivy, who was looking forward. "What do you think of this place Snivy?" The Pokémon looked up. "Sni." "Yeah, I feel about the same." Suddenly he looked up, and saw several Pokémon hanging onto trees. He held up his Pokédex. "Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch." "Oh God...Kakuna..." He muttered. Even Snivy herself looked frightened. "Here's what we'll do." He whispered. "We just walk away real slow-like." However, the Kakuna turned their attention towards Jason and Snivy. Cracking sounds were head, and it was quite clear what was happening. "Oh...shit..." He muttered. "Snivy, forget anything about slow and quiet. RUN!" He grabbed Snivy, and ran, using the speed of the running shoes to aid him in his escape. He hid behind a tree, panting and set Snivy down. "Vui." He heard a voice from his knees, and looked. "Now what's this Pokémon?" "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving." "An Eevee. Now that'd be a good addition to my team." However as soon as he said this, Eevee took off. "Wait, Eevee!" But it was gone. "Dammit." He sighed. "Well Snivy, we should get moving again. Don't want those Beedrill to catch up." After walking for awhile however, night had fallen. Jason and Snivy stopped for the night, and gathered sticks, constructing a fire. He lied down on his sleeping back and Snivy curled up next to him. ---- Suddenly, he was falling. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why but he was falling. He looked down and saw a large amount of water. He couldn't do anything. He was about to hit it! SPLASH! He hit the water's surface, but he felt no pan and continued to sink. He looked around. This wasn't like any river he'd ever seen. It was dark, eerie. But what he found was the strangest thing of all was he could breath. He started to swim around. "Where am I?" He thought. "And how did I get here?" His thoughts seemed to echo. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a Pokémon's cry. It was beautiful. Almost melodic. Then he turned, and saw a truly massive Pokémon behind him. He heard the sound again, but much louder this time. The Pokémon in itself was frightening. It's eyes were glowing the rest of it's body was charcoal black. It opened it's mouth... ---- Jason shot up with a jolt, his heart racing. He looked around, grateful to see he was still in the forest. Snivy was grumbling to herself, having been thrown when Jason woke up. "Sorry..." He apologized to the Pokémon. "I had a nightmare." He sighed, and looked around. The fire was out. Perhaps it was morning now. This forest made it so heard to tell. It seemed to be perpetually night. He sighed. "C'mon Snivy, we might as well search for the exit to this forest since we're awake." He packed his sleeping bag back into his bag and crushed the burnt out sticks. He started to walk, and beckoned Snivy to follow, which it did. He yawned. "I wonder what that dream even meant..." Suddenly, he heard russling. He looked around, but saw nothing. This was great. Now he was hearing things. "Sni." Snivy was tugging at his pants leg, and pointing. He looked in the direction she was pointing. There was a Emonga standing there. Jason fished out his Pokédex, but, when he tried to scan the Emonga, a staticky image of a different Pokémon appeared. "Zo...Zorua..the Dark Fx...kémon.." The Pokédex quieted after that. "Well isn't that disturbing." Jason said quietly. "Well, Pokédex on the fritz or not, you are a Pokémon and I'm gonna catch you." The Emonga chuckled, jumping into the air and transforming back into Zorua. "I see you don't have any objections to a battle. Alright Snivy! Let's move! Grass Mixer!" Leaves began to whirl around Snivy and it launched the tornado of leaves at Zorua, who dodged and launched a at Snivy. "Snivy, bat it back!" Snivy swung her tail at the sphere, and sent it flying back towards Zorua. It hit head on, knocking Zorua back. "Now, Vine Whip!" Vines shot out from Snivy's collar, shooting towards Zorua. Zorua had other plans however. It bit the vines, and pulling, thew Snivy into the air, shooting another Shadow Ball, which hit this time. Snivy fell to the ground, black lightning crackling around it. Snivy, stoof up however, and let out a cry. "Snivy, try Attract!" The Grass Snake Pokémon summoned several pink hearts around her, and let them fly forward to Zorua. They encircled the Dark Fox Pokémon, and closed in on him. Zorua suddenly began to stumble over itself, staring at Snivy. So it was male. "Alright! While it's distracted!" Jason pulled out a Poké Ball. "Catch it!" He threw the Poké Ball and it hit Zorua on the head, opening up and swallowing Zorua in flash of red light light. It fell to the ground and began shaking. Jason gulped. But the Poké Ball stopped and let off sparks. Jason grinned and ran over to pick up the Poké Ball. "ALRIGHT! I caught my third Pokémon!" He looked at the Poké Ball in his hand. He had caught his third Pokémon, and he didn't even have a badge yet. He was grinning from ear to ear. He miniturized the Poké Ball, and started walking. Getting out of this forest was his concern now. He looked around. This place really was like a maze. He saw light. "Alright, an exit!" He started running towards it, itching to make it into the next town and to that Pokémon contest. He kept running, but began to notice something was wrong. No matter how fast he ran, he wasn't nearing the exit. He stopped and looked into the distance. "Yep. I haven't moved a bit." He held up his Pokédex, but it was still staticky. It wasn't going to be helping him here. He started walking backwards. The result was the same. The exit wasn't getting farther either. He sighed. "C'mon, I've got to be missing something." He looked around. Something was causing him to imagine things. He just had to figure out what. It didn't take long. After pushing some bushes around and looking, he found another Zorua, it's eyes glowing. "Are you causing this?" He asked the Pokémon. The Dark Fox Pokémon bared it's teeth at Jason, and vines began to rise up. The vines began to beat against the boy. "Zorua, please calm down!" Ahatake urged it. "Please, stop whatever it is you're doing. I just want to leave." Zorua hesitated. "Please. I just want to get out of here." Zorua's eyes flashes, and suddenly, Jason, Snivy and Zorua were standing in an open field. The sky was clear and Jason felt a cool breeze. "How did I get here?" He muttered. "Zorua. I don't want an illusion of out of here. I want to get out." Zorua frowned, and it's eyes stopped glowing. The illusion visibly receeded, and Jason sighed. "Thank you Zorua." He rushed towards the exit, and was relieved to see that it was growing closer. Thwack! As he thought he ran through the exit,. he felt something collide with his face. The illusion of the exit receeded, and he was sitting in front of the tree he just hit. Zorua chuckled before hiding in the bushes. Jason rubbed his face as he stood up and headed towards the real exit. He sighed as he took in non-forest air and saw the sign that said Gardenia Town was less than a mile ahead. Gift from Mama Jason walked into town, whistling a merry tune. So, this was the place. Here, he could do both a Pokémon Gym Battle, and try his hand as Contests. He grinned. This was getting fun. He headed to the Pokémon Center, and went over to the counter. "Hello, Nurse Joy. Im Jason Reid. Is there a phone I can use by any chance?" The nurse turned around. "Jason Reid? Actually, I have a package for you." She walked out of the room for a moment and walked back, carrying a small box. She handed it to Jason, and he took it, opening it. Inside was something wierd. "Nurse...what is this?" "It's a Poké Ball." She replied. "Call your mother, she sent it." Jason ran over to a video phone, figuring it would be easier than with the Pokégear. "Hi Mom." "Hi sweetie." His mother's voice rang in cheerfully. "Nice to see that you've made it to Gardenia Town. Did you get that Poké Ball?" Jason nodded. "This is a Poké Ball?" He askesd, holding it up. "Yeah." The mother nodded. "It belonged to my father. Inside is one of my grandfather's favorite Pokémon, his Charizard." "C-Charizard?!?" Jason was shocked. In this weird Poké Ball, he held a powerful Fire-type Pokémon. "That's right. He was one of my father's favorite Pokémon. But Charizard won't listen to just anyone. Make sure you're able to control him before you try to use him. Play with fire and you just might get burnt." "Alright, thanks Mom!" His mother smiled. "You know, you're alot like my father when he was your age. Hold on, let me see..." She left the phone for a moment, and he heard russling. She came back, holding a picture in her hand. It was a black and white image. "This is my father when he was young. You even look-alike." Jason grinned. "Thanks again Mom." And he hung up. Pokémon Emergency! | '''First Pokémon Gym Battle! Victory over the Gardenia Twins? Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga